1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosolized chemical delivery systems, and, more particularly, to methods of discharging an aerosolized fluid from such aerosol delivery systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol delivery systems can be used to deliver a liquid chemical to the ambient environment. For example, an aerosol can may contain a fragrance, insecticide, anti-mold compound or an anti-mildew compound which is continuously or periodically discharged to the ambient environment. A common type of chemical delivery system includes electrical prongs which are plugged into acceptable outlet within a building. Power is provided to a heater circuit which evaporates the liquid chemical to the ambient environment.
A problem with a chemical delivery system as described above is that pressure within the aerosol can decreases over time, resulting in a lesser amount of the liquid chemical being discharged to the ambient environment as the pressure decreases. It is known to address the problem of a decreasing pressure in the aerosol can by increasing the duration of the delivery pulse from the aerosol can to the ambient environment. See, for example, FIG. 3 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,729 (Madsen, et al.). Madsen, et al. '729 also discloses that it is possible to use a constant release period and increase the frequency of release over time to offset the decreasing pressure (FIG. 4). Madsen, et al. '729 does not address the possibility of increasing both the release duration as well as the cycle frequency for the purpose of addressing the decrease in pressure within the aerosol can.
Another problem is that regardless of whether release periods are adjusted to accommodate the decrease in pressure within the aerosol can, the user may become habituated to the smell of the liquid chemical in the case of a fragrance which is discharged to the ambient environment. This clearly is not desirable as the user is unable to detect the pleasant aroma given off by the liquid fragrance.
What is needed in the art is an aerosol delivery system, which is operated in such a manner that problems of both decreased pressure within the aerosol can as well as user habituation are accommodated.